


Prompts & Drabbles

by msrheadcanon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cancer Arc (X-Files), Drabble, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s07e10 Sein Und Zeit, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Maggie Scully - Freeform, Office, Post-Episode: s06e21 Field Trip, Prompt Fic, RST, The Lone Gunmen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, UST, kiss prompt, season 4, season 6, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrheadcanon/pseuds/msrheadcanon
Summary: Prompt #12 - Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss. Thanks@ceruleanmilieuon tumblr. <3
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122
Collections: msrheadcanon's Drabble Collection





	1. Kiss Prompt #12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceruleanmilieu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanmilieu/gifts), [Baroness_Blixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/gifts), [impulsive_astrophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsive_astrophile/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12 - Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss. Thanks [@ceruleanmilieu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanmilieu) on tumblr. <3

“Hey, Scully, could you come over here a minute, there’s something I want to show you.”

Scully peers up from the paperwork she’s been trying to concentrate on and sees Mulder in the back corner of their office. She can only see his back half, and her gaze can’t help lingering on the curve of his ass.

“What is it, Mulder?”

He doesn’t look at her as she approaches. When she peeks around the corner to see what’s gathered his interest, he grabs her arm. He pulls her close, the duplicitous file he was looking at dropping to the floor.

“Mulder! Not in the office...” she admonishes halfheartedly. He pouts, but doesn’t let her go, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. She tries to suppress a smile by biting her bottom lip but can’t help but relax in his grip, remembering what he did with that mouth just this morning.

Mulder grins at her. Bending his head down, his nose nuzzles the sensitive patch of skin just below her ear.

“Someone could walk in,” she protests feebly, letting him corner her against the wall. 

He nips at her earlobe, murmurs into her ear. “Mmmm... let them.”

“What if we’re being watched?”

“Then we’re already fucked,” he says, pulling his head back and waggling his eyebrows at her.

“This is wrong.” But she’s smiling widely now, her hands reaching under his jacket to feather his rib cage with the tips of her fingers.

“C’mere, Scully.”

He leans over, mouth so close she can smell the saltiness on his breath. Pausing, he waits for her. Leaning upwards on her toes, she makes contact. Her lips brush delicately over his, back and forth, a teasing whisper. As her tongue dips out and tastes his bottom lip, she slides her hand around and grasps the back of his shirt, pulling him in.

Mulder descends upon her, his mouth crashing against hers. While he caresses her cheek, tracing circles with his thumb, his other hand sweeps down the front of her suit jacket. His touch is electric, despite the layers of clothing between them. He crushing her to him, his hand moving to tangle in her hair, opening her up. Hot flames of desire lick up within her as his knee presses up against her center, and she’s transported back to her bedroom, images of their naked flesh sliding against one another.

His lanky frame surrounds her, his mouth devours her. She moans softly into his mouth, resolve abandoned in her haze of lust.

The shrill ringing of the phone brings her back to herself. 

Mulder’s mouth releases hers with a gasp, his hands dropping to his sides as she pushes him away. She combs her hands through her tousled hair and saunters over to the desk. Before answering, she looks back at Mulder and their eyes connect. Despite his initiation of this little encounter, he’s standing there with eyes wide and disoriented. His mouth is agape, swollen and glistening. She steadies her breath and waggles a finger at him, smiling coyly. 

_Naughty_ , she mouths. 

She smooths her skirt, clears her throat, and picks up the phone. “X-Files, this is Special Agent Dana Scully.”


	2. Kiss Prompt #39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing tears from the other’s face, thanks to anon.

Scully’s knees ache, her back protests, but she keeps herself curled around Mulder’s crumpled form. It isn’t too far-fetched that he’d hold onto her for another several hours, clutching at her back, snuffling her neck, breathing her in. He’s lost, and she needs to hold onto the thread that connects them. Imagining that she could take away his grief through osmosis, she grasps him even tighter.

Suddenly he untangles himself from her, takes her hand and pulls her next to him on the couch. Wincing at her aching joints, glad Mulder is too unaware to notice, she perches next to him.

“Water?”

“Just you,” he croaks.

She lays atop him, straddling his lap and laying her head on his shoulder. Tension, anger, sadness rolls off of him in waves. His hands lie limp at his sides, no energy for anything except his turmoil. Surrounding him like a blanket, she relaxes, wills him to do the same. Give and take.

Leaning upwards, she looks into his face, searching his eyes for a sign of release. He’s staring out the window, face deceptively passive, tears falling silently down his cheeks.

Words seem completely inadequate.

Her lips graze his neck, nuzzling upwards, finding the trails of saltiness that drip onto his shirt, cover them both. As she caresses his face with her lips, his hands reach underneath her top to draw circles on the skin of her back. His shadowed eyes faintly illuminate on her. It’s enough. She knows he’ll be alright; tonight, tomorrow, weeks to come, she’ll need to give him strength, allow himself to grieve.

He’s not alone any more.


	3. Dessert and a Fake Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr prompts: Mulder and Scully share a slice of banana cream pie (@ceruleanmilieu) & doing a fake proposal at a restaurant to get a free dessert (@midwest-cryptid)

His conspiratorial whisper, “Just play along, Scully” led them here. 

The gooey dessert slips down her throat and she lets out an involuntary groan. She can almost forgive him. Almost.

The little town in which they’d found themselves trapped in, as it turned out, proudly proclaimed that they had the “best banana cream pie in the state!”. It definitely wasn’t on her restrictive diet, but Mulder’s pout and her rumbling stomach equally convinced her of the plan. It was a rare day that nausea didn’t have her cocooned in her room, sipping water gingerly and trying to force the sickness to leave her body.

“Cheating just this once can’t be all bad,” he’d told her. “Endorphins are good for you, Scully. I’ve read the studies.”

Of course he has.

His eyes twinkle at her above the plate that they share. Grinning around a forkful of creamy sugar and flaky crust, he squeezes her hand, twirls the metallic ring around her third finger. She’d learned long ago not to go through his pockets, filled with seed shells, scraps of tissue, and, for some reason, the broken end of a toy that slipped perfectly on her digit. From a distance it looked like silver or platinum, shiny and expensive.

She knew he’d make it real if she let him.


	4. Post-Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Mulder and Scully admit they're a couple either to Maggie or Skinner (@baronessblixen).

One heartbeat became two. She winces as the the white ugliness of hospital fluorescence assaults her eyes. Her arm is wrapped tightly around Mulder, her head tucked beneath his chin, dangling tubes of the IV stretched behind them. 

All she knew was the dream, warm sunlight and forest canopy. Her and Mulder, Mulder and herself, blurred together. Thoughts beautifully entwined, gasping for breath without the other near.

She didn’t remember moving to his bed. Had no earthly recollection of her intention to slip in beside him, curl around his sleeping form. It was as if she’d been driven by instinct, a tree growing upwards to reach the sun.

“How are you feeling, Dana?”

She startles, eyes widening at the sudden intrusion of her mother's voice.

“Mom?” The sound of her raspy voice brings back all of the memories of the case, although she still isn’t quite sure which ones are real.

Maggie sits on a chair near them, leaning forward and smiling softly, welcoming her with a large styrofoam cup, straw aimed at her mouth.

Sipping gratefully then laying back down on her Mulder-pillow, a strange sensation comes over her. She should feel embarrassed for being caught in such an intimate position, but for some reason, she can’t bring herself to feel like what she’s doing is anything but the most natural thing in the world. 

“So…” her mother begins, eyes darting between her daughter and her sleeping partner.

Scully sighs, closes her eyes, murmurs into Mulder’s chest. “About a month and a half.”


	5. Profiling, after s8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Scully helps Mulder recover after profiling? (@impulsive-astrophile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek into my post-s8 universe.  
> ** I’ve lovingly borrowed William’s nickname “Wim” from [Hurricane Season](https://web.archive.org/web/20020819183726/www.justduckies.org/beduini/beach/day01.html) by rah and Beduini

It took months for Scully to speak to Skinner again.

She should have known something was up when he came over in the guise of a casual visit to see his godson, but wouldn’t meet her eyes. When he took Mulder aside, showed him pictures from a casefile he’d brought with him, the decision was already made. Skinner knew what he would do, and even though Mulder asked her afterwards if it was okay, he was already focused on Louisville and the children he wanted to save, the monster he needed to bring to justice.

Sitting at her desk, Scully planned, phone numbers in hand to call in favors, a list in her head of the things she needed to bring to her mother’s place. Mulder came up beside her, took her hand to keep her from calling and placed a kiss on the back of it.

“Stay. Wim needs you more than me.” 

She went to argue, but he kissed her until she was breathless. She knew he was right, it was impossible with work and Wim. But how could she let him go alone? As a compromise, he promised to call every evening, to let her know he needed her if it became too much. He left that very night, caressing their son’s head and pulling Scully into a tight embrace before disappearing through the door. 

For about a week their plan worked, although she could sense his suffering over the phone, hundreds of miles away. He insisted he was fine, but she should have known better.

One night, he didn’t check in. Calling the local bureau or the police station didn’t get her anywhere. Skinner was unreachable. She was on the next flight, Wim packed off to her mother, classes cancelled last-minute with apologies to her colleagues as she ran to the airport. Guilt ate at her for not doing this earlier.

Storming into the police station, Scully found the officers celebrating, her questions ignored as they drank and patted themselves on the back. Case solved, killer in custody or in a morgue, she didn't particularly care which; Mulder, the person responsible for it, her only focus. Leers turned into shocked stares and a scramble to help when she turned off the radio, stood on a chair and demanded answers, waving her badge and hoping they would miss “Instructor” in big blue letters under her name.

He was in a small room in the back, alone and abandoned. Evidence boxes, files and horrifying photos turning it into a gruesome cave. His head was on the table, shirtsleeves rolled up, tie long since abandoned. Based on the smell, he hadn’t bathed in days. He’d lived in the 10 by 10 room, driven by agents who only wanted results, and by his guilt at the reminders of those he couldn’t save.

He didn’t look up, didn’t respond to her gentle touch, her soft words. She was terrified, knowing how hard he’d worked to conquer the trauma of his abduction, something she knew would never fully heal. Did the pain and horror of the case send him too far away that he wouldn’t be able to return this time?

Managing to drag him away from the room and into her rented sedan, she drove him to a nearby hotel. Undressed him with difficulty while he stared into the distance. Drew him a bath, placed a cool face cloth on his forehead, cleaned him up. Caressed him with a steady stream of her words. She hadn’t had to pull him back from the darkness in a long time. Had hoped that they had managed to struggle past all of it, finally; her anger burned hotly in her gut at the thought that Skinner had ripped his wounds open again beyond repair.

When the water cooled, she bundled him in every towel the hotel provided. Dressing him in the clean sweats she’d brought with her, she guided him to the bed, wrapped him in the blankets, wrapped herself around his cocooned body. Rubbed his arms, whispered into his neck. Not caring what she said, only that her voice could somehow anchor him to the present.

She’s not sure how long she spoke, how long she held him and willed him to come back to her, but she finally felt the tension leave his shoulders. He twitched, blinked, came back to himself. His stubbly cheek brushed against her nose when he turned to look at her.

“Scully?”

She kissed him on his shoulder, eyes burning as relieved tears fell down her cheeks. “I’m here, baby.”

“Where’s Wim?”


	6. Post-Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you write a fic in about season 1/Mulder talking to the gunmen about his new partner and being a little in awe of her? (anon)

Leaning against a desk in the Gunmen’s den, Mulder fidgets uncomfortably. He doesn’t like coming here, but more and more they’ve insisted on it, claiming it was the only “safe” space for them to talk freely. It would be easy to dismiss them, call them crazy, but much of what they said rang true. And who was he to call them that when everyone else in the bureau thought that he’d gone a little nuts himself, cramming himself in a basement filled with photos and files full of the things you told stories around a campfire about.

Frohike was fixing something beneath a desk, the other two Gunmen oblivious to his continuous thread of curses and the alarming smell of burning rubber. 

“Hey, Mulder, how’s your new partner? Got you on a leash yet?” Langly smirks, peeking out from behind a big bank of computer monitors.

“It’s going okay,” Mulder says. He’d been avoiding them, he knew, feeling strangely guilty for what he’d asked them to do when he’d heard he was getting a partner.

“Rewriting Einstein, she must be such a nerd,” Langly says, typing away. 

“Look who’s talking, punk ass,” Frohike’s voice is muffled as he pipes up from underneath the desk.

Langly ignores him. “That thesis of hers was easy sauce, but I could get almost anything you want on her. Prom photos, bank statemen–”

“Now just hold up a second.” Mulder raises his hand.

“If she’s a real threat we can get some good information, make sure you’re prepared,” Byers walks out from around a bookshelf and hands him a file folder, the reason he’d come in the first place. Mulder sighs and shakes his head. The guys mean well, they really do.

“It won’t be necessary.”

“What’s with the change of heart, man? You know how important this work is,” Langly complains. 

Crawling up from the floor and putting his headset on top of his head, Frohike nods knowingly. “She must be hot.”

“Look, I just don’t think we need to go that far, okay? I appreciate your help–”

“She must be really hot.”

Mulder rolls his eyes at Frohike. “She’s just… “ he waves his hands, looking for the right words that would get them to back off.

“Mulder, we know the work is important to you, if she’s working for the shadow government–” Byers starts.

“I seriously doubt it,” Mulder says, the idea of Dana Scully being someone he can trust feeling right the more he thinks about it. “She doesn’t appear to have an agenda. She’s just really skeptical of paranormal phenomena, aliens, everything really. Not afraid to tell me she thinks I’m nuts. Really knows her stuff. I think she could give my work credibility, if she wants to uncover the truth and not just prove her own theories. Which… I think she does. She’s curious, passionate, has an eye for details.” Mulder pauses, smiles slightly when he thinks about her examination of Billy Miles, noticing the dirt on his feet, matching it with what they’d found in the forest. “Something interesting happened during our last case, our first case together. I could tell she didn’t believe me but she looked anyway, I’ve never had anyone that…” he trails off when he notices he’s been rambling, that the Gunmen are staring at him with three matching grins.

“Really, really hot.”

“Shut up, Frohike.”


End file.
